


Crescendo

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Prompt for seaswolchallenge on Tumblr.The Warrior of Light warns the Crimson Duelist to watch his back.
Kudos: 1





	Crescendo

“Pardon, good ser, I am looking for someone.” Bamponcet looked up as the miqo’te cleared her throat. Hers was a familiar face to the Forgotten Knight, and Ishgard alike. They called her the Warrior of Light, heroine of Eorzea, and the Far East. She looked the role of formidable protector in a dapper suit of red, elegant rapier strapped to her hip. “Lady Ahai, ‘tis always good to see ya, lass. Yer sayin’ yer lookin’ for someone?” She gave a nod. “Yes. I have word a man in a uniform much like mine is residing in a Cloud Nine room this evening. There is pertinent information concerning his goings-about that must needs be known to him.” The inn proprietor scratched his chin in thought. “Aye, I know the fellow you speak of. Rather a flashy sort, but seemed earnest in doin’ good. Had quite a few stories to tell, at least to anyone who’d listen.” Once again, A’shara nodded. “That is the man I seek.” Bamponcet gave her directions to the man’s room and bade her a good night. “If’n yer plannin’ on doin’ harm, clean up the room when yer done. Can’t have bloodstains settin’ into the wood.” The miqo’te strode down the twisting hallways until she reached the room in question. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door with firm raps.

Compared to the inns found in the grand city-states of Gridania, Ul’dah, and Limsa Lominsa, Cloud Nine might be considered run-down almost to the point of squalor. However, for a traveling crusader much like himself, any room far outstripped sleeping in the frigid air of the north. Especially tonight as the winds clawed at the windows, hungry to feast on what little warmth there was. X’rhun Tia had settled down amidst the nest of blankets and started to doze off when a rapid series of loud knocks on his door jolted him alert. Rising from the mattress, he approached the door and opened it. “Excuse my language, but you better have a damn acceptable reason to awaken me.” The woman in front of him frowned, “Indeed I do. I had forgotten you become curmudgeonly without sleep.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Mine sincerest apologies, Shara. I would have held my tongue had I known it was you.”

A’shara gave a tight smile and walked past X’rhun into the room. “I cannot stay long,” she said. “There is much in motion pertaining to the fate of this star that will not nay, cannot, be set aside.” He closed the door as she turned to face him. “Those who would harm the good people living here are hells-bent foes who would stoop to anything to achieve their goals.” Fear danced in her eyes. “Our…association with each other may make you a wanted man, Rhun.” The man spread his hands and gave a soft laugh, “My dear, this won’t be the first nor the last time someone has been out for my blood.” Drawing closer to the woman, the miqo’te gave a small bow. “Though an in-person warning is always welcome and appreciated.” She glanced away. Her voice, severe and clipped, snipped back, “These creatures make the voidsent look like child’s play. I do wish you’d take this seriously.”

The keening wind outside howled to the end of its crescendo, making the windows rattle in their frames. As she looked out to the stone-hewn buildings of Ishgard, X’rhun moved close and took her in his arms. Acquiescing to his embrace, A’shara buried her face into his chest, “I nearly lost you to Lambard. I could have again in the library and against Lilith. There has been too much ripped from my heart. Please my dear Rhun, I beg of you, be careful.” Breathing in her scent, he murmured, “For both our sakes, I vow to tread as light as a dancer, and to live. For I know nothing would make you happier.” The woman pulled back and smiled. “The promise of a Crimson Duelist is as good as gil.” Her features softened to sadness and she drew back from his arms. Crossing the room, the woman reached for the handle of the door.

“Shara, please stay. It has been too long.” She turned and the pair of miqo’te locked gazes. X’rhun saw it flash in his mind’s eye: red uniforms laid in front of the fireplace, two forms huddled under the blankets, his bed warmer than it had been in an era. She turned to face the door and her hand extended towards it. There was a firm click as the lock fell into place. A’shara shook her head and shrugged with a weary grin, “My darling, you are an impossible man to say no to.”


End file.
